


Parker's Special Day

by SophieD



Series: Parker and Alex [13]
Category: Leverage, Orange is the New Black
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Questions, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has more questions for Parker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parker's Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. I love comments and suggestions. Writing to me makes me want to write more...just sayin'.

The apartment is empty when I finally make it home. I’m disappointed. I stopped for a couple of hamburgers on the way and I was hoping to share a quiet dinner with Parker. Who knows what she could be up to. I turn towards the kitchen when I feel a gentle breeze at my back. The patio door in the bedroom must be open. Maybe she is here after all. I call out her name. “Parker?” I hear a voice yell back, “Out here!” I smile. It’s a nice evening. We can eat on the balcony.

I step outside and drop my bag on the table. Of course Parker is nowhere visible. I step to the railing and tentatively look down. I know what I’m going to see there but my heart still skips a beat. “Parker…” “Hi Alex!” “Uh…Hi Parker…look…you know I don’t like it when you…” She cuts me off. “I’ve got my gear. You don’t have to worry.” I smile. “I know. And I appreciate it. I really do. It’s just that, umm…” “I know Alex. Did you bring dinner?” I chuckle. “Yeah. I got you a burger and fries.” “Goodie!” “Parker?” “What?” “I’m not giving you your burger when you’re hanging upside down.” She sighs. “Whatever.” 

“So are you coming back up here then?” I ask her. “In a minute. I’m not done thinking yet” is her reply. I sigh. I sit on the edge and let my feet dangle through the railing on either side of her. I poke her with my foot. The movement starts her swinging side to side and I have to close my eyes again. When I open them, she is sitting halfway up, staring at me with a smile on her face. “What?” I ask. She just smiles more. “What are you thinking Parker? You’re making me nervous.” That makes her smile even bigger. She’s holding herself in a half sit up and I can’t stop thinking about her rock hard abs. I’m so distracted by my thoughts that I don’t quite hear what she’s saying. “I was just thinking it would be fun to have sex hanging upside down. You wanna?” “Hmmm. Ok. Wait? What?” Lord, what did I just agree to? I force myself to look back at her face and what I can see disturbs me. Her smile has changed from one of mirth to seduction. Her eyes are glowing. “What? No Parker! No way! Really?” Suddenly the idea doesn’t sound so crazy…those abs…I come back to my senses with another “No!” She pouts and drops her head back down. “God Parker! I was actually considering that.” From below my feet, I hear her laugh.  
We sit quietly for a few minutes. Finally, “Parker? Can I ask you a question?” She sits up again. Fuck. I could watch her do that all night. “Why?” she asks. “Well, because I want to know…” She interrupts me again. “I know. You want to know everything about me.” She sighs and lets herself fall.“ “Well I do. What’s wrong with that?” “Nothing’s wrong with it. But you say you want to know things and then when I tell you, you get all upset with me and I think maybe you don’t really want to know.” I think about that for a bit. “No I really want to know. It’s just that sometimes your answers make me sad. But I still want to know.” “Ok then. But I won’t feel bad when you get all weird.” “Ok” I tell her. “I guess that’s fair.” I can hear her mumble to herself, “OK but you’re still not going to like my answers.”

“So ask then” she says. I think for a bit, wondering if I really do want to know more things about her. She had a rotten childhood, full of foster homes and disappointment. She never experienced the fun things about being a child. Like she said once, she was too busy trying to survive to be a kid. Still…

“Um…OK Parker…when is your birthday?” I brace myself for the expected answer. “Dunno.” Fuck Parker. I know better than to ask why she doesn’t know. Still, I can’t quite help myself from asking again. “No guesses? No one ever gave you a party? Or at least a cake?” She doesn’t answer but in my head I can see her shrug. Fuck again. “Summer? Winter?” Still no answer. “Parker?” “Are you sad now Alex?” Fuck. I go with the easier lie. “No. Not really. I just want to, I don’t know, I want to make your next birthday special for you. You really have no idea?” “No” she says quietly. Fuck again.

“Well then maybe we should think up a birthday for you. What about that?” She sits up again, this time all the way and grabs the railing with her hands. “I think I would like that Alex.” “Well, OK then. Are there any days that are special to you? Any that you want for a birthday?” She presses her face through the bars of the railing. I lean in so that our faces are millimeters from touching. She answers me, her voice barely a whisper, “how about the day that we met? Can that be my birthday? It’s the day my life really started.” “Fuck Parker” I whisper back. “Happy birthday.” She smiles. I can feel the tears starting to burn in my eyes. I gently put my lips to hers.   
“I love you Parker.” She kisses me again. “I love you too Alex.” “Now go get your harness on…”


End file.
